This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Initial sensitivity and its relation to the development of alcohol use disorders in human subject studies has most often been measured with subjective responses, motor in coordination, or hormonal response [Farren and Tipton, 1999;Heath, 1999;Schuckit, 2001]. With these measures, a low response to alcohol in humans has been estimated to have a heritability between 0.4 and 06. The research project headed by Dr. Judy Cameron is designed to determine heritability of alcohol-induced ataxia following a single high dose (2.0 g/kg) of ethanol in ethanol na[unreadable]ve monkeys This study is an ongoing linkage study in young rhesus monkeys designed to identify genes underlying sensitivity to the intoxicating effects of ethanol and has been funded through the PARC since 2004. Our goal is to determine if initial sensitivity to the intoxicating effects of ethanol can predict the extent of alcohol self-administration after the monkey has reached adulthood.